Emmett's story
by Calygirl205
Summary: Bella asks Emmett and Rosalie about Emmetts past. this is my version of how Emmett was turned.


AN: this is my version of Emmett's story. I came up this while sitting in my social studies class. I hope you like it please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

AN: this takes place after Eclipse.

* * *

Rosalie POv-

Emmett and I were sitting down on the couch in the living room together. Emmett was watching a football game I was quietly reading a book. Everyone was just hanging around seeing as todays a Saturday. I set my book down seeing as I would get no reading done due to my husband all but screaming at the TV. I smiled at him even though he's to busy to notice me, that is until commercials came on. Emmett looked over to see me smiling at him and he smiled his childish grin back at me. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer and gives me a sweet kiss.

"I love you Babe." Emmett says softly.

"I love you too, Emmie bear." I say and started to chuckle. I kissed him again and then got up from the couch to go up to our room so I could actually read.

"I'll be up in our room, Bye Em." I said as I started to walk to the stairs.

"Okay, see yah babe." I heard Emmett say from behind me. I finally get to my room to read and I read for hours. I finished the book and then headed back downstairs to see what the rest of my family was doing. I got downstairs to see Emmett still sitting on the couch talking to Bella. I walked over to the couch where Emmett was sitting which was opposite of the one Bella who was sitting in a recliner by the TV.

"Hey Babe." Emmett said as I sat next to him.

"Hey, where's the others?" I asked curious to know becuase I hadn't heard or seen them.

" Oh, they went hunting, they'll be back by morning." Bella answered before Emmett could tell me.

"Ok, well then I'll just go find something to do." I replied seeing as I don't really like Bella.

"No Rosalie stay. I actually wanted to ask you and Emmett something." Bella replied suddenly as I started making my way to get up.

"You have a question for us?" I asked Bella as I pointed to Emmett and myself. I then sat back down next to Emmett and reached for his large hand.

"Yah, um... I was wondering, um, how was Emmett turned? Edward said something a bear but I was curious to know if you two would tell me about it?" Bella asked almost above a whisper.

"Sure, I love this story!" Emmett replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess we can, where do you want us to start?" I asked Bella with a small smile on my face. I had told her about my past a couple of days before and now she was curious about my husbands upbringing. It was only fair that she could hear about his too.

"Wherever you'd like." Bella replied with a smile.

"I'll start!" Emmett replied. "Well I was walking through the woods that day on my way home from work. I worked in the town of Gatlinburg in Tennessee. I was having a great day until I came across two little bear cubs. I knew that the mother had to be close by but at the time I didn't really think about it." Emmett smiled and laughed at how foolish he was that day.

"After about two or three minutes I heard the mother approach me. Of course I freaked out and started running. The bear caught up to me and started to tear into me. I was ripped to pieces or at least that's what it felt like. " Emmett stopped telling the story and I knew it was my turn to start. I knew Emmett hated this parted so I continued the story.

"I was hunting for food when I picked up a human blood scent, fresh blood. Seeing as I had only been a vampire for about two years, it lured me in. When I came closer I saw this bear tearing him apart. I got a sudden insticnt to kill the bear and save Em's life. I quickly snapped the bears neck and drained it before going over to Emmett. His body was a total mess, the bear had torn him apart. It was so gruesome I couldn't begin to imagine how much pain he was in and I knew I had to save him." I paused and looked at Emmett and squeezed his hand slightly signaling it was his turn again.

"I was barely councious when Rose killed the bear, but when I opened my eyes I saw her and knew she was my angel taking me to heaven. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She picked me up softly off the ground and then I knew I was flying. She ran so fast, I knew I was on my way to meet God." Emmett paused in the story and looked toward me. He picked me up onto his lap and kissed my cheek. I laid back onto him and continued the story.

"I had this overwhelming need to save him so I picked him up and raced back to the house. He snuggled into my arms as I whispered reassuring words to him the whole time. As I neared the house I screamed for Carlisle. Carlisle saw Emmett's body and had me set him down on my bed. Carlisle did everything he could for Emmett but he still couldn't save him. I was desperate to have Emmett stay alive, so I begged Carlisle to turn him because I knew I couldn't do it myself." I felt Emmett squeeze my waist gently as I smiled.

" I felt her set me down and I managed to get my eyes open to see Carlisle. I panicked because I didn't see Rosalie and I didn't think Carlisle was the God I imagined. Rosalie let me know that she was with me and that she wouldn't leave my side. I felt Carlisle trying to clean my wounds and essential save me. My eyes started to drift close when I suddenly felt intense pain from my wounds. The pain continued for days, even though I had no sence of time." Emmett continued.

"I sat with Emmett for five days. Five longs days of his agonizing cries for the pain to stop. I was so upset with myself for hang Carlisle changing him. I wanted to leave but I knew I couldn't becuase I made a promise to him that I intended to keep." I stopped to look down at the floor.

"I woke up and I felt someone holding someone holding my hand. The first person I saw was Rosalie and I knew I had survived somehow. She then told me that I was a vampire and that I could never go back to my old life. Pretty much from that day forward I never left her side. Eventually she let me and let me know about how she was killed and then one thing led to another. In '37 we got married and for the first time in a long she was really happy. I love her to death Bella and I always will cuz hell she's stuck with me forever." Emmett smiled finishing up the story.

"Wow, I didn't realize it happened like that. So you have been together all this time, together?" Bella asked with a little shock.

"Yeah, its kind of amazing how long its been but I still love him. I wouldn't leave his side unless I was truly dead. I know that he would do the same for me too." I replied with a smile on my face. I turned in his grasps and kissed him on the lips and Bella smiled at us.

"So is that why you call him Emmie bear all the time." Bella asked with a questionng look.

"Ha, thats another story for another day." I smiled as Emmett and Bella laughed.

* * *

AN: please review, hope you liked it.


End file.
